1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method of a semiconductor light-emitting device, and more particularly to a fabricating method capable of efficiently providing a semiconductor light-emitting device having performance higher than a prescribed standard at low costs.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-050331, a wafer includes a multi-layered semiconductor film epitaxially grown on a substrate and containing an active layer (light-emitting layer), and then an optical pulse is injected from a surface of the wafer into the active layer. An attenuation time of light emission from the active layer excited by the optical pulse is measured to determine a lifetime of minor carriers which dominantly influences luminous efficiency, in order to evaluate the luminous efficiency of light-emitting devices formed from the wafer.
In the case of a light-emitting device including a multi-layered semiconductor film made of a plurality of nitride-based compound semiconductor layers, for example, it is likely that piezoelectric field is generated in the active layer due to large internal strain in the multi-layered semiconductor film. In such a case, the energy band in the active layer suffers bending, which influences and changes the lifetime of the minor carriers. As such, the luminous efficiency cannot precisely be evaluated by using the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-050331.